


Ведомый

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Ганнибал наблюдал за ним, сцепив руки за спиной.- Если, конечно, ты не соблаговолишь сопровождать меня в следующую пятницу.- Сопровождать тебя куда?- Я обещал посетить благотворительный вечер.- И хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с тобой?- Буду рад компании.- Ты. Будешь рад. Моей компании, - с расстановкой прояснил Уилл. - На благотворительном вечере.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Ведомый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Led](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635130) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



— Боюсь, мне придётся отменить наш следующий сеанс, — проговорил Ганнибал.

Уилл замер в наполовину натянутой куртке, потом встряхнулся и надел её до конца. Он не собирался выяснять причину, считая это невежливым. И, конечно же, не собирался признавать то, как звонко натянулась внутри нить разочарования после этой фразы. Всего лишь одна неделя. Ничего критичного.

— Конечно. Без проблем.

— Значит, через неделю, двадцатого. Если тебя устроит, — Ганнибал наблюдал за ним, сцепив руки за спиной. — Если, конечно, ты не соблаговолишь сопровождать меня в следующую пятницу.

— Сопровождать тебя куда?

— Я обещал посетить благотворительный вечер.

— И хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с тобой?

— Буду рад компании.

— Ты. Будешь рад. Моей компании, — с расстановкой прояснил Уилл. — На благотворительном вечере.

Ганнибал едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Это звучит настолько уж невероятно?

— Не думаю, что я идеальный вариант для плюс-один.

— Ты не сказал «нет».

— Наслаждаюсь новизной.

— Если к следующей пятнице вкус новизны померкнет, дай знать. В противном случае я заеду за тобой в шесть.

***

У Уилла был новый галстук и острое предчувствие беды. Следовало изначально отказаться. По крайней мере ехать на своей машине, чтобы иметь возможность сбежать при первой необходимости.

Вечер проходил в огромном загородном особняке. В парке стоял белый шатёр, на ветвях покачивались фонари, прямо посреди лужайки соорудили танцпол. Струнный квартет упоённо наигрывал очередную классическую мелодию. Уилл даже отдалённо не догадывался, о какой благотворительности шла речь, и чутко ощущал, что остальные находятся в таком же неведении.

— Зачем я здесь? — пробормотал Уилл, частично адресуя вопрос Ганнибалу, но в целом обращаясь к бокалу виски.

— По ряду причин, — Ганнибал кивнул мужчине, стоявшему в нескольких метрах от них, и улыбнулся настолько фальшивой улыбкой, что у Уилла заныли зубы. — Большинство из них связаны с моим развлечением.

— Вежливо намекаешь, что находишь общество этих людей таким же скучным, как и я?

— Честнее было бы сказать, что я нахожу твоё общество более вдохновляющим, чем их, — Ганнибал сделал паузу. — Кроме того, можно понаблюдать за тобой в социальной среде. Ты кажешься более непринуждённым, чем я ожидал.

— Поверь, я испытал все возможные муки социализации. Но я справляюсь. Просто это не лучшее времяпровождение по моим меркам.

— И всё же ты поехал со мной.

— Ты же попросил.

— И это единственная причина?

— Я тоже могу наблюдать за тобой в социальной среде. Так сказать, в естественной среде обитания. Мне просто любопытно.

Ганнибал позабавленно повёл бровью.

— Значит, по-твоему, это моя естественная среда обитания?

Их прервали прежде, чем Уилл успел открыть рот. Тот самый мужчина, которому фальшиво поулыбался Ганнибал, направлялся к ним, сверкая белыми зубами, набриолиненной причёской, золотыми часами и наполовину развязанным атласным галстуком.

— Ганнибал! Боже, кто это? — уточнил он. — Ты никогда никого не приводишь на такие мероприятия.

Ганнибал представил их друг другу.

— Уилл Грэм, Джеффри Уинтерс. Джеффри — хозяин нашего сегодняшнего вечера.

— Где он вас нашёл? — безапелляционно спросил Уинтерс, разглядывая Уилла с ужасом, к которому постепенно примешивалось отвращение.

— Подобрал на обочине, — ласково улыбнулся Уилл, краем глаза отметив, что Ганнибал пытается подавить ухмылку.

— Уилл работает в ФБР, — вмешался он. — Алана свела нас.

— О, Алана, — Уинтерс с надеждой заозирался. — Она здесь сегодня?

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Но буквально пару минут назад вас искала ваша супруга, — Ганнибал кивнул в сторону танцпола.

— Ах, точно, — Уинтерс затравленно посмотрел через плечо. — Что же, приятно познакомиться, Уилл. Надеюсь, вы фантастически провёдете время. Очень жаль прощаться, но полагаю, вы меня извините. — И ушёл в противоположном указанному Ганнибалом направлении.

Уилл щедро хлебнул виски.

— Свела нас. Интересный способ выразиться.

— Почему же?

— Я просто компания на сегодняшний вечер или твоя пара? Он явно предполагал второе.

— Существует ли в рамках сегодняшнего вечера большая разница между этими двумя ролями?

— Нет, если ты не жаждешь танцев или поцелуя на ночь.

— А что, если жажду?

Уилл удивлённо взглянул на него. Он колебался. Лёд звякнул в бокале от неосторожного покачивания.

— Я не танцую, — наконец буркнул Уилл.

— Не хочешь или не умеешь?

— И то и то.

— Я могу тебя научить, — сказал Ганнибал, и в уголках его глаз собрались весёлые предвкушающие морщинки.

— Это решает только половину проблемы.

— И танцевать ты всё равно не будешь?

— Я не люблю.

— В любом деле человек получает наибольшее удовольствие тогда, когда практикуется и совершенствуется.

— О, кажется, пора сматываться, — проворчал Уилл. — Что ты будешь делать, если я соглашусь? Не переживаешь за свою репутацию?

— С чего ты взял, что не улучшишь мою репутацию?

— С того, что на мне самый дешёвый костюм в радиусе пяти миль, и я только что нагрубил хозяину дома.

— Тебя же не волнует ни то ни другое.

— Меня нет, а вот тебя должно бы.

— Но меня тоже не волнует, — проговорил Ганнибал и протянул ему руку.

Уилл поколебался секунду и принял приглашение. Если бы он умел вовремя отступать, он бы не набил себе и половины шишек. И всё же сердце застучало быстрее, когда Ганнибал отдал их бокалы проходящему официанту и потянул Уилла в сторону танцпола.

— Есть вероятность, что я отдавлю тебе ноги, — проворчал Уилл.

— Сомневаюсь. Твои движения часто бывают неловкими, но в твоём теле сосредоточена энергия борца. Пойдём.

Ганнибал вывел его в центр танцпола и заключил в объятья — одна рука сжимала ладонь, другая оказалась на пояснице. Уилл сглотнул. Это был самый близкий физический контакт за последние пару лет.

Никто открыто не глазел, однако Уилл чувствовал липнущие к ним взгляды.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— Возможно, ты прав. Только представь, что они больше никогда меня не пригласят. Какая трагедия.

Уилл подавил улыбку.

— Так я здесь для того, чтобы шокировать твоих друзей?

— Ни в коем случае. Просто удачный побочный эффект. Ну что, начнём?

— Как получилось, что ведёшь ты?

— Потому что я знаю, куда нам нужно идти.

— Образно говоря.

— И в буквальном смысле. Сосредоточься на своих шагах, а я буду направлять тебя и избегать столкновений.

— И больше никаких инструкций?

— Ты здесь. Ты со мной. Достаточно просто правильно слушать.

Мгновение они стояли неподвижно, лишь обнявшись. Уилл почувствовал лёгкое давление ладони, перенос веса и интуитивно отступил назад. Ганнибал тут же настиг его. Ещё шаг, ещё одно неуверенное движение, и стало ясно, чего хочет Ганнибал.

Движения получались всё более плавными. Уилл ощущал, как напрягаются мышцы на плечах Ганнибала, и обнаружил, что легко может предугадывать следующий поворот. Возможно, Ганнибал намеренно так явно давал ему подсказки. Ибо раньше читать его было почти невозможно.

Как только он освоился, и напряжение от новизны начало спадать, у Уилла появилась масса возможностей наблюдать за вещами, с танцем не связанными. Тепло прикосновения руки Ганнибала сквозь пиджак и рубашку, ладонь, сжимающая его пальцы, и рисунок очерчивающих запястье вен. Ласка во взгляде всякий раз, когда Уилл осмеливался поднять глаза выше подбородка.

— Так что же это? — спросил Уилл. — Если ты думаешь, что я подожду, пока всё станет ясно, или когда ты скажешь… В общем, я не люблю сюрпризы.

Ганнибал не сбился с шага, просто в один момент он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Уилла.

— Так достаточно ясно? — уточнил он.

— Кристально.

— Остальное зависит от тебя, но не нужно отвечать прямо сейчас, — Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся. — В отличие от тебя, я сюрпризы очень люблю.

Уилл позволил прижать себя ближе. Он уже знал, что не сможет ответить отказом.


End file.
